


To Get Here

by asofthaven



Series: Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Slow Build, mentions of yamaguchi/kageyama, movie dates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring ends with them getting banned from the movie theater. Winter begins with them tucked onto a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3-date/seasons
> 
> Pretty much the only thing I wrote for rare pair week that wasn't ennonoya tbh.

_Spring_

They get kicked out of the movie halfway through, a disgruntled looking worker telling them that they’ll be banned if they keep doing this. _This_ meaning laughing too loud in the back of the movie theatre, Tsukishima doubled over in his seat while Tanaka pushed back against his seat, garnering dirty looks from the people around them every time they started dropping snarky comments at the screen.

Tsukishima knew, distantly, that they were being rude-- _obnoxiously so_ , but he couldn’t help the way being around Tanaka made him feel free to be that way.

The glass doors closed firmly behind them, the sunlight blinding after being in the theatre for so long. It was the tail-end of spring, the sun stubborn in the sky even as the day wore on.

And weirdest, maybe, about the whole thing was that Tsukishima felt similarly to the sun--it was getting close to seven now, and really, he should just head home and do his homework before the weekend completely disappeared.

Instead he laced his fingers together, looking towards the direction of the train station and thinking that Tanaka would be a fun person to watch the shitty movies on his Netflix queue with.

He’d thought it before, too; Tanaka was rowdy and impulsive, but there was something leveling about being with him, something that was borderline enjoyable.

Tsukishima never knew what to expect with Tanaka, but he was also certain that it would never be something bad.

“We could just watch movies at my place,” he said, interrupting the abuse Tanaka was currently throwing at the theatre through the glass.

Tanaka paused with his mouth hanging open, resembling a particularly confused shark.

"You still want to hang out?" he asked, surprise dripping from every syllable. Tsukishima didn't even have enough time to feel self conscious because Tanaka was already barreling forward, grinning wide as he said, "yeah, alright!"

He threw an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders, bowing him slightly.

"How far is your place?" he asked, ignoring Tsukishima’s scowl.

Tsukishima was overly aware of the way his face was turning red as he shifted slightly under the weight of Tanaka’s arm, trying to straighten back up without throwing off Tanaka’s arm.

And then he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to care about keeping Tanaka’s arm around his shoulder and stood up fully, saying, “Well my house is three stops away from here if we take the train.”

"Mine is two," Tanaka said, not seeming perturbed by Tsukishima’s actions. "Um, so do you want to come to my place instead?"

He went from assured to hesitant in the span of those few words, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"As long as I can pick the movie," Tsukishima said after a long second; it was an odd realization, that he wanted to stay around Tanaka for just a while longer, just until the sunlight faded, maybe.

 

_Summer_

Yamaguchi was the one to point it out first, because Yamaguchi was the type of person who noticed that sort of thing.

He brought it up after Tsukishima mentioned that Tanaka had texted him, even though they’d been hanging almost every day of summer break. 

Yamaguchi laughed, not looking repentant in the least when Tsukishima shot him a look.

“Don’t you like spending your time with Tanaka-san, though?” he said, all innocence and honesty. They were spending the day in Tsukishima’s house, the air conditioning on the highest setting and somehow still not good enough to stop Tsukishima from feeling like every single pore on his body was waterfalling sweat.

“What?” he asked, lifting his head slightly to stare at his best friend. Yamaguchi shrugged, the freckles on his shoulders dark against the yellow of his tank.

“You sounded worried about it,” Yamaguchi said easily, pushing his fingers through his hair to get it away from his face. “But if Tanaka-san really bugged you, you wouldn’t be hanging out with him so much, right?”

It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it--Yamaguchi maybe knew better than anyone.

Tsukishima let his breath out through his nose, letting his head fall back. It was answer enough for Yamaguchi though; Tsukishima could hear the grin in his soft exhale.

"So are you gonna text him back finally?" Yamaguchi asked. He was moving something on Tsukishima's desk, asking, "Or do you want me to do it for you?'

"Don't you dare," Tsukishima warned, sitting up and reaching for where his phone was lying innocent on his desk. Heat flared into his face at the way Yamaguchi giggled then, tossing him his phone.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, "but you really shouldn't leave Tanaka worrying like that. He's already texted you twice since then."

Yamaguchi was right--there were two short texts from Tanaka, one from a half hour ago, the other from a few minutes.

**If ur not busy! Or anything** read the oldest one, following the initial text asking if Tsukishima wanted to watch movies at Tanaka’s place.

**If you don't want to tho that's okay i just wanted to know** read the last one, and Tsukishima felt his heart twist with a weird combination of guilt and affection. It was easy for him to forget that Tanaka was surprisingly sensitive; it got lost in how he picked a fight with the world, how he held his confidence like a physical thing across his shoulders.

**The ac at your place is working right?** Tsukishima asked, twisting onto his side to type the message. There was no way he was going to leave the comfort of his house to melt at someone else's, even if the idea of Tanaka’s loud laughter at his biting comments on their movie of choice was almost enough to make him grin at his phone.

**Yeah!** Tanaka replied a second later, then, in quick succession:

**So ur coming??**

**I mean do u want to pick the movie**

Tsukishima couldn’t have stopped the snort that escaped him if he tried. Couldn’t stop the small grin either.

It might have stayed until he got to the Tanaka residence, too, if Yamaguchi’s stifled laughter hadn’t reminded him that there was a witness to his downfall.

“I’ll steal you phone and text the idiot if you ever mention this again,” Tsukishima threatened, lobbing his pillow in Yamaguchi’s general direction.

“You don’t know my passcode,” Yamaguchi said suspiciously, clearly unaware that Tsukishima had figured his new passcode right about the same time Yamaguchi had started dating Kageyama. “Oh, my god, you do, don’t you?”

The pillow came back, landed hard in Tsukishima’s face. “I haven’t done anything with it,” Tsukishima said, “And I won’t if you promise to pretend like this never happened.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said sternly, a completely different reaction than Tsukishima had expected, “You realize I know your passcode, too.”

There was a threat in that sentence, and Tsukishima decided it was wiser to keep his mouth shut, text Tanaka back with a simple, **sure.**

 

_Autumn_

With schoolwork and volleyball practice, Tsukishima half expected that he’d stop seeing as much of Tanaka as he was growing used to and he told himself that it wouldn’t matter, if that was the case, because it wasn’t like he missed hanging out with the other boy or anything.

But then, it wasn't like Tanaka had really gone anywhere.

"Oi, Tsukishima," Tanaka called from the doorway of his classroom. Several people still in the classroom jumped at his voice, looking scared.

"Tanaka-san!" Hinata called--Tsukishima wasn't sure when it became expected for the two idiots to join them for lunch, but for once he was grateful for it. It meant that he could scowl and tell himself it was prompted by Tanaka's voice.

“What?” Tsukishima asked when Tanaka made his way to where they were sitting, after he’d ruffled Hinata’s hair. Tanaka returned his scowl and, inexplicably, it made Tsukishima want to grin.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Tanaka said, and Tsukishima’s voice got stuck momentarily in his throat, along with his heart.

And then Tanaka kept talking, and Tsukishima _was not_ disappointed to find that he was asking about schoolwork that Ennoshita was refusing to help him with.

“I’m not even in your year,” he pointed out.

Tanaka shrugged. “You’re smart.”

That _would_ be how Tanaka saw things. Tsukishima snorted, turning his attention back to his lunch. “Fine,” he said.

“What?” Hinata yelped, but thankfully everyone in the class was already used to him being loud so they didn’t look over when he continued, “You’ll help Tanaka-san, but not us?”

“I like him better,” Tsukishima said without thinking. The tips of his ears reddened, and across from him, Yamaguchi started coughing to cover up a laugh.

Tanaka laughed also, but his sounded nervous and his face was turning red. “Um, thanks, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima tried to think of something to say, something scathing that would put everything right, but his mind was working too slowly. “I’ll meet you in the library,” he said eventually, unable to look Tanaka in the eye.

“Sure,” Tanaka answered quickly, and his grin was all teeth when Tsukishima looked up at him, “I’ll see you there!”

Yamaguchi’s face was pinched, a small snort escaping him when Tanaka walked out of the room whistling.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, leaning into Yamaguchi’s space with what Tsukishima figured must be the closest approximation to concern he was capable of. Yamaguchi’s expression dropped abruptly, face reddening.

“Um,” Yamaguchi started, clearly torn between explaining and letting it go. Tsukishima had to wonder how Yamaguchi dealt with someone like Kageyama.

But then, he thought, looking towards the classroom door, he probably didn’t have the right to make fun of Yamaguchi anymore.

“Later,” he said, gathering up his stuff like he wasn’t in a hurry, like he wasn’t excited about spending his lunch with a too-loud punk that couldn’t do math to save his life and walked him to the station when their movie nights ran long, whistling and ignoring Tsukishima’s assurances that he really didn’t have to.

“Nobody’s going to mess with someone twice their size,” Tsukishima had said once. It was a truth he had learned when he was young, and one of the few that proved true as he got older.

Tanaka shrugged, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his sweatshirt. “Then they’re definitely not gonna mess with a giant and his scary-faced friend, right?”

It might have been the fact that it was so late, but Tsukishima was pretty sure that he hadn’t laughed that freely with someone who wasn’t Yamaguchi in a long while.

 

_Winter_

Tsukishima stretched along the couch, pressing his feet into the cushions as he waited for Tanaka to get out of the kitchen.

“Tsukishima, did you bring the popcorn?” Tanaka asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Popcorn was your responsibility," he said, leaning back slightly to look Tanaka in the face, "Don't you normally have some here anyway?"

It was probably a bad sign, that he came here often enough that he was starting to know the staples of the Tanaka household.

It was probably a worse sign that Saeko-san winked at him every time he came over, like she picked up on his anxieties the same way Yamaguchi had, was trying to convey that it was cool, it was totally fine that he had a completely unfathomable crush on her little brother.

"We're out," Tanaka said, his mouth pressed into a frown that shouldn't have been as endearing as it was.

Tsukishima sighed, thinking that he'd passed causal affection for the other boy some time long before this.

"Do you seriously need popcorn,” Tsukishima asked, rolling his eyes. Tanaka made a face, crossing over to the couch. He was saying something as he leaned forward, but Tsukishima found himself staring at the movement of his jaw, the way his lips pulled back as he spoke.

Tsukishima had never really been brave and he'd never found reason to want to be, but with Tanaka hovering over him like that, he was overcome with the inexplicable urge to do something about the way he felt _secure_ in Tanaka’s presence.

Tanaka made a surprised noise when Tsukishima cupped the back of his head, pulling him down to press a kiss to the side of his mouth.

“I’ll buy it next time,” he said when he pulled away, glad his voice was still mostly level because he could feel that his face was betraying him--his cheeks were burning and he knew the color was going to spread the longer Tanaka stared at him with that dumbfounded look.

“You’ll…” Tanaka said, the word coming out like he was trying to figure out what Tsukishima said. Then he shook his head slightly, smiling slowly. “Yeah, okay.”

Tsukishima was distinctly aware of his heart hammering in his chest when he asked, flatly, “Are you going to stand there all night?”

Instead of sitting next to him, Tanaka splayed out on top of him, his head pillowed on Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima froze, not entirely sure what was happening.

“What,” he said, confused, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he could feel the vibrations of Tanaka’s voice against his chest.

“We’re cuddling,” Tanaka said, and this time he was the one taking on the sarcastic edge when he asked, “Are you gonna play the movie or what?”

Tsukishima scoffed, resting his hand hesitantly on Tanaka’s stomach and feeling the other boy shift in response, so they were slotted together better.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima said, carefully stretching his arm out to grab the remote and hit play.

**Author's Note:**

> This got so much longer than it was supposed to be gah. I'm like, low key obsessed with TanaTsukki. Just imagine the possibilities, okay
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! ~~This will be edited after rare pair week is done, but~~ please let me know if you notice anything!
> 
> **Update: 4/4** Edits done, mostly small grammatical things and sentence variations here and there! Thanks to all of you who have commented and kudos'd!!! It means a ton :))


End file.
